A Deity's Tail
by DeathKing24712
Summary: A whole different reality, this is a story, of a saiyan the descendant race, of the first two divine beings ever created by the Omni King. OP Goku (eventually), OC characters, and OOC Original one's from the anime itself..


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own any of this stuff, the ideas are obviously mine, but not the anime franchise, sooo uhh yeah go on..**

"Person Talking"

_'Person Thinking'_

**"Big ass Monster Talking"**

**_'Big ass Monster Thinking'_**

**"Techniques"**

**_'Thought out Techniques'_**

**: Me talking**

**Yo guys, DK here, with another story, now i know what ya'll thinkin 'bout how long i take to update, or upload, just remember this, i take my time ok, i try to make it come out, as mistake free as possible, (even though i fail miserably to do so -_- .)**

**So uhh yeah, been busy studying as well, finals are comin up.. soo uh yeah that's all i have to say today..****On with the Story!!**

_Tail of a Deity_

_Prologue_

(Unknown Place)

A lone figure was floating over the black expanse of Space, visibly not disturbed by the lack of air,

This mysterious figure, was clearly royalty, as shown by his choice of clothing, wearing a long purple and gold robe, and the kanji for "Infinity" at the middle, he had a purple, and blue skin tone, with two small holes as ears, he had a small childlike body, and large emotionless eyes.

He gazed out into the empty void with disinterest and raised his hand. Suddenly light emitted from it, the light travelled through the void, creating many intricate designs, and basically made the whole place light up, until it of course gathered into a ball of light,

And transformed ti'll it took the shape of a person in front of him kneeling,

"What is your wish my lord?" Asked the figure, the light receeded, revealing the person to be a tall man, with white skin, he had distinctive feminine traits, with long blond hair, and white streaks, he had a huge halo-like circle around his neck, and another one at his back, the man wore a white robe, with a golden outline, and a yellow sun in the middle.

Zeno stared at the man, his face devoid of emotion, visibly thinking hard about his recent creation,

"You shall be called, Allah, and you shall be The Angel of Creation." Zeno finally said to Allah in a tone full of power, and authority, completely contradicting to his childish appearance, Zeno then dismissed him to another dimension, with Allah bowing before dissapearing in a flash of light.

Zeno resumed staring out into the void, then suddenly he slowly hunched over, like he was readying himself to jump, an aura of violent, and chaotic dark energy, suddenly appeared over his hunched form, it grew to massive proportions, shaking even the void of nothingness, then it slowly changed color to a dark violet with little specks of red in them, the shaking stopped, as Zeno reduced his power, and then just like last time, he blasted it off into the void, allowing it to flow freely, until it compressed into a massive ball,

The ball then began to form itself into a humanoid figure.

After the energy receeded, it showed that the figure, had dark violet skin, long pointed ears resembleng a jackal's, it had a buff figure, and an Aura of Rage and Destruction, it was wearing egyptian styled clothing with stripes of Red, and Black.

After it opened it's eyes, it immediately bowed to Zeno,

"My lord, what is your command?"

It growled out in a deep tone,

Zeno stared at his new creation, contemplating on what to do with it.

"Nothing, just as you will reduce my enemies into nothing, you shall be called Brewd, and you are The God of Rage and Destruction." Zeno said to Brewd, "You are dismissed for now, i have already created a domain for you to reside in, you will be introduced to your brother later."

Brewd nodded, and with a wave of Zeno's hand Brewd dissapeared into nothingness, "Creation.. such an entertaining thing." Said the small god as he planned for his next creations, namely his palace, The Grandpriest, and his attendants, and finally numerous other Godly Beings, such as Omen, the first Kai and the god of creation, along with Allah the most powerfull of them all, then the first Dragon, the Golden King, along with Zalama the Dragon God.

[~~~~~~~]

(Planet Vegeta)

Baby Kakarot A.K.A Goku had just been born, and is now floating peacefully inside a saiyan tube, he was born with a power level of 475 far surpassing Raditz's 128, and almost nearing the Prince, Vegeta who was born with the power level of 546,

"Incredible! This power level is almost on par with the prince! This boy is sure to be an Elite Warrior!" A bald saiyan said in awe, to a figure with gravity defying hair, who had a scar in his left eye and was wearing saiyan armour, and a blood red bandanna around his forehead, as he stared at the baby in wonder, as he thought _'Three powerful saiyans, born on this day, what could this possibly mean?'_"You should be proud Bardock, his power level surpasses even your eldest child's!"

"I am proud, Paragus." The now revealed Bardock said to Paragus,

'But i fear our end is coming' he thought grimly, you see Bardock had been dreaming, seeing visions, for the last few weeks, he had gone home, either it was from the future, or the past, he would never know, "Paragus. When your done, i want you to prepare a pod, and set it's course to a planet called Earth, at the Milky Way Galaxy." Bardock said.

"Earth? That planet barely has any powerful fighters, sending your child there, would be wasting his potential." Paragus replied, a bit confused of the decision of his fellow saiyan.

"Yes, but i feel like i should play it safe, i will not make the same mistake i did to _him_." Bardock replied casually, emphasizing on the word him.

"This is different Bardock, this one is much more powerful" Paragus protested, gesturing to Kakarot as he did.

"Am i not the Father of this Child! I make the decisions for his Fate! Not you! Nor King Vegeta!" Bardock snapped angrily at Paragus, flaring his Ki as he did so,

"Uhh, o-of course, forgive me my friend." Paragus stuttered out, surprised by his friend's sudden outburst,

"Good, now that you know your place, continue on, and make it quick! I want him sent there as soon as possible, contact us when it's ready." Bardock said a bit irritated, as he walked out the door, going back to his house.

Along the way he passed by many buildings, and training grounds where many kids were sparring with each other, 'So, you finally show your true colors Frieza.' He thought to himself as he sensed a large power level above the planet, causing him to fly quickly to his home.

[~~~~~~]

(Unknown Location)

***Boom!*** a piece of a wall suddenly exploded, causing rubble to scatter, and a dust cloud to appear, as the dust began to settle,

Two Figures burst from it, and quickly began to run inside, going through a seemingly endless maze of corridors, before finally arriving to a large room, with a white circular object at the center,

As they stepped forward, the moonlight from the hole at the top, shined upon their faces, revealing them to be a Muscular man wearing saiyan armour with Gravity Defying black hair, and a black haired woman wearing saiyan armour while carrying a white bundle with her, they were clearly fatigued as shown by the sweat on their faces.

"Put him in the pod Gine." Bardock said, to the woman while going to a nearby computer to check the coordinates, while the now revealed Gine, put the "bundle" she was carrying in the pod, said "bundle" was revealed to be a baby.

Resembling the man (Bardock) she is with, with the same Gravity defying black hair, minus the scar between the eyes,

As soon as Bardock, saw the coordinates were set, he immediately, returned to his companion,

"Everything is set, say your goodbyes, i will go face Frieza." Bardock said to Gine, with a stoic face, as he prepared to fly through the hole.

"Wait! Bardock, we must leave a message, the least we could do for Kakarot is to let him know of his heritage, and his race." Gine pleaded, "After that we will both face Frieza, togethere with our race."

Bardock's face softened at his mate's words "Ok, we'll make it fast, would'nt want to keep that bastard waiting."

( Line Break )

A few minutes later a streak a light could be seen in the expanse of space, speeding away from planet Vegeta,

Meanwhile Bardock, and Gine started to fly towards their King's Castle, rallying most of their kind, as they neared the castle, how they did that you may ask?

Well, it kinda helped that there was a giant ball of ki that almost the size of their planet, hovering above the clouds.

A few minutes later, the whole saiyan race was now gathered, hovering above buildings, as they stared at the giant ball of ki coming towards them, King Vegeta, was in the lead, togethere with most of the planet's army, and with Bardock and Gine,

"Everyone of you here who have decided to stay, and protect our planet are true saiyans, Our offspring will avenge us, but we must hold his attack off, while they flee, let us show Frieza our **Might!** **As True SAIYANS!**" The King said, ending with a Great Roar as all of them, sent out Artificial Moons, which soon resulted in the saiyans growing rapidly, as they changed into their great ape forms.

And with a giant roar from their King, they put everything they had into their respective attacks,

**Galick Gun!**

**Great Ape Roar!**

**Party Crasher**** Ha****aaa!**

**Riot Javelin!**

**Explosive Wave!**

**Deathly Beam!**

**Great Explosion!**

**Devastating Cannon!**

The saiyans each roared out their respective attacks as they all launched it at Frieza's **Supernova**.

**BOOM! WHOOSH! **the sky exploded, the winds sent out shockwaves, the whole planet shook, as their attacks collided.

But even with the combined might of the saiyan's attacks Frieza's **Supernova** still pushed on, albiet a little slower, eventually most of the saiyans got tired, which resulted in most of the beams dissapearing, but they had done their jobs, they succeded in slowing down Frieza's attack, now only a handful of elite saiyans continued their attacks, with their King, and Commander (Bardock),

But even they had limits, and that was made clear, as a majority of the elites fainted from the exhaustation, and reverted to their normal forms, thankfully, those that did'nt lose conciousness rescued them, as they retreated to their pod's launch pads, as per order by their King, soon many pods escaped the atmosphere of planet Vegeta.

At the same time, their king's attack dissipated, leaving only Bardock to fend off the **Supernova**. Unfortunately Frieza began to get impatient, and made his Attack, more powerful, thus speeding it up,

their death's were immenent Bardock realized, as he tried desperately to hold off the giant ball of ki, his efforts were futile, and he was blown back by the shockwave, while Gine was left still floating, staring at his husband's prone form, struggling to stand up.

Time seemed to slow down, as even with the situation, she still managed to smile as she accepted their fate,

her eyes met with Bardock's, she mouthted, 'I love you' as she was swallowed by the **Supernova**.

Bardock stared at where his wife, once stood now blocked by the sphere of ki, his eyes were blank, for a brief moment, his hair glowed yellow for a moment, with his eyes flickering, from teal, to black, and then he too was engulfed by the **Supernova**.

A scream of rage could be heard throughout the planet, as the ground cracked, and began to glow brightly, followed by it's destruction.

**_END_**

**Many unanswered questions, so little time, feel free to guess the answers, but man..**

**Phew! finally finished it, sorry for now uploading or updating lately, we have exams coming up, and i am still in school, so forgive me, i managed to squeeze in a little time, to finish this, and post it, anyways, i'm gonna go back to studying now,**

**wish me luck tommorow!**

**Ja ne!**

**RR**


End file.
